Ralph and his friends meet Krewella
by REandDOAstories
Summary: Meeting the famous band Krewella!
1. Chapter 1 beginning

**So this is my first fanfiction since my old tablet so ENJOY.**

 **"So Jahan how 'bout we play an arcade game and then check out the um Switzerland to..." BOOM had interupted Yasmine's statement. "Where are we," said Felix. "Your in Chicago," said Yasmine and Jahan looking a little**

 **confused from if there here then how cant they know where they are. "YOUR KREWELLA! OMG , I LOVE YOUR MUSIC YOU MAKE I'M VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ FROM SUGAR RUSH! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Vanellope said.**

 **In a very loud way. "Shut Vanellope," said Ralph. "It ok. Were always treated like this because we are famous singers, songwriters, and DJ's. Thats um... Vanellope and how come oh your from games right," said Jahan. "Yea and stop looking**

 **at my husband like you want to marry him or something," said Tamora. "Dont talk them like that miss," said a mysterious person. "Um me," said Tamora. A 5'11 girl with a 5'11 boy right beside her. He had black hair. Had on a _We Are Massiv_** **t-shirt on with black jeans on. The girl wore a Black and blue _Krewella Party Monster_ t-shirt on with black jeans on.**

 **"I'm Talia," said Talia in a normal way. "I'm Connor," said Connor in a normal way. "And we are Angel Childs," they both said in a low shout. "Ok Angel Childs or fake and what do you have on that is appropriate these days," said Tamora. Connor said"**

 **Its called informal dressing and Angel Childs and Demon Childs are real because we have twins that ere Demon childs and were the Angel Childs in the familyso yea their real."**


	2. Chapter 2 FAMILY IS DEAD

Chapter 2 FAMILY IS DEAD

"Many people say their not real but they are and Talia can do up to a billon and six flips in the air," Connor said. "Hey are you going to get in to this conversation too," said Tamora. Talia didnt speak or move from what she had heard on the phone a few moments ago. Her family was all dead but she did not want to burst into tears here. She went Connor and told him she be going home. "Its ok I'll meet you there," said Connor in a sad way. "Whats wrong with Talia," said Jahan and Yasmine looking a bit sad too. Connor took a breath and said "Her family just died and there is no one left but her and her evil sister," said Connor "Very sad," said Felix. "Going to leave meet you all later," said Connor walking away. "Bye they all said. "Yazzy I feel bad that Talia had to leave. I mean like we were begining to form some friendships here right," said Jahan. "Yeah so want to open up some Jameson and get this party started," said Yasmine. "I think he left because he has the hots for her," said Yasmine "Yeah"said Jahan.


	3. Chapter 3 run away

Chapter 3 why you here!

 **TALIA'S POV**

"Hey Felicity. What'cha doin'," I said. "Nothing just staring things well ok then," was all I could say. "Well where is Ocean,Makayla, and the other girls," I said because I wanted to know why they was. "Back at the park playing trying have fun," she said in a sad way.

HEY YOU COME HERE WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A QUESTION WE WANT TO ASK YOU," Ralph yelled running after me. "AHHHH RUUUNNNN NOW,"I yelled to Felicity running away. We ran and ran until got into my Angel Childs home when their she was my sister."Hey Angel little sister," she said " Get out you Demon big head," I said push her out.

"Whats so bad about her. She's just your sister," said Felicity. "~^○●{ ◆》《¿ 》 □■ 《," said Demon sister.

"I'm not suppose to speak this language but I'm going to€¥₩£¥€€¥¥₩££ 2●●○○º¡¿,,,"I said.

"Ok I'll leave but be ready for the fight in 3 years," Demon sister said. "Ok GET OUT," I said. "Ok," she said left.

 **THATS FOR READY GIVE SOME IDEAS WHICH EVER IS THE TOP 3 WINNERS KEEP READING SO WE CAN GET A LOT OF CHAPTERS DO SO SEE YOU ALL LATER BBYYEEE.**


	4. Chapter 4 Im two things

Chapter 4 Im two things

 **Sorry if it is a little different because Im doing so things and forgot the story so enjoy it while you can.**

"Im two things Connor dont you see. Im an Angel Child and a TimeLord. I have a TARDIS and I can do thinbs that most people cant do. I cant control my anger. Im the weakest Angel Child. Get made fun of because Im a TimeLord and can make you believe that theirs more of me. I need to stop talking because im babbling and Im only 25years old is getting older each day. I can turn you back to the day you all were 6 years old and change the history," I said panicing. "Shut up ok because your being a big head now,"said Connor.

"No you shut up Connor is not Talia and I have a twin. Her name is Phase 4 and Im Phase 5 from DOA Dead Or Alive 5 Last Round Core Fighters. A very popular game,"said Phase 5. Then I did this crazy lookin _Phase 4_ _ **symbol**_ on a piece of paper. Then suddenly Phase 4 had appeared with her green smoke around me. She had hugged me with a amazing and kinda nasty kiss on the forehead. "Hi Phase what'cha up to,"Phase 4 said still hugging me. "Nothing acually but about to go to our privite place we have and that we didnt tell anyone aboit since they all came in my house looking for me,"I said hugging Phase 4 goodbye. "Can I come too," she said with her big brown eyes sparkling. "Ok come on," and with that we disappeared with green smoke behide us with everyone staring in awe. "Remember one thing still Connor we are still friends forever. Make sure in practice Monday morning for a the DOA Tournament. Bye,"I said real reak fast and disappeared again. "Wow, said Connor.


	5. Chapter 5 lets go find them

**Hi guys Im back because its SUMMER YAY! LOVE SUMMER. Oh amd im going to try and post a story each day for the whole summer. Im going to make a new story after this so have fun.**

 **Chapter 5 lets go find them**

 **"Where did they go. Come on Connor stop crying she likes you. You know that right,"said Jahan. "Yea in a friend way. Not in a girlfriend way. I like her and want her to be my girlfriend amd give her love and affection,"said Connor sadly. "We know but what if she likes you the same way. Wont that make you feel much much better because she might and I said might kiss you,"said Yasmine. "Then lets go find them and tell Phase that I have a ring and want to marry her,"said Connor confidently. "Wait marrying her. She might turn you down then,"said Jahan. "So lets go her please do it with me,"said Connor. "Ok we will,"said Yasmine.**

 **"Look their they are at the DOA Tournament,"said Jahan. "Talia I know we came off on the wrong foot but Ive got an important question,"Connor said. "What is it amd its Phase 5 your talking to," she said. "Phase 5 will you marry me and be my wife for ever and ever until we die,"he saod with big puppy eyes. "Yes yes I will marry you,"she said happily. He slipped the ring on her finger and they shared their first ever kiss on the lips and continued it for a few more seconds.**

 **7 YEARS LATER**

 **They happily had and child that was 4 years old. Her name was Emily and with that before the 7 each of them found a way to go to Game Central Station and play with Ralph Felix Tamora and Vanellope for years and years. Emily and Vanellope were very good friends acually best friends .**

 **How did you like the story. It may did not make sense but to me it did so hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next story.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEE FOR THIS STORY**

 **REVIEW AND PM MY.**


End file.
